


Folds in Your Hands

by rrosewhip



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, M/M, feelings if u squint, like reaaallyyy squint and read into it...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrosewhip/pseuds/rrosewhip
Summary: Saihara was just tired at this point. He was so so tired.





	Folds in Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> the title is a passion pit song that you should definitely listen to!! im back with another saiibo-ish fic!! its not really all that romantic, its more like a friendly type thing going on, but i suppose if you squint and read into it a bit you can kinda get a tiny tiny tiny sliver of romantic feelings! i guess that's all i have to say for this one! if there are any errors or you have any constructive criticism please let me know in the comments because im always looking for way to better my writing!! here's the art that inspired this fic btw!! im absolutely in love with this artist, there saiibo is super cute and their art in general is just amazing!!! so check it out!
> 
>  
> 
> [boop!](http://incredubious.tumblr.com/post/171125242017/dont-worry-kiibo-u-did-good)

Again, another murder committed, another trial played out, another classmate executed. Saihara was just tired at this point. He was so  _ so _ tired. He didn’t like doing this, he didn’t like the death, he didn’t like feeling like he was doing this  _ alone _ , despite knowing full well that he had friends that supported him, that relied on him.

He wasn’t sure how to process so many people dying around him, how does someone deal with this? How does someone in high school, deal with the fact that his friends are killing each other, and willing to kill the rest of their friends, to get out of here? 

He thinks he’s just about ready to die himself, but he never lets himself finish the thought. He made a promise to Kaede he’d get out of here and he’s going to. He’s going to end this god awful killing game. He...he’s going to try…

That doesn’t stop him from getting overwhelmed though, and it doesn’t stop his constant feelings of impending doom. He lives with a constant pressure in his chest and sometimes it feels like he has an anvil just sitting on top of him. 

He feels like right now the weight of everything is just going to crush him and it’s already too late to stop the tears that slowly trail down his cheeks. Saihara felt absolutely useless, he felt pathetic because even by depending on the people around him, he’s only ever able to do anything during the trail...after it’s too late to save the one killed. He’s relying on others too much and he knows that and yet he continues to do it. And he feels like  _ he’s _ being relied on too much. No, it feels like his  _ talent _ is being relied on. He’s uncomfortable with it, he’s nervous that he’s eventually going to lead them astray, he’s going to make a slip up that points to the wrong truth and everyone is going to suffer because of it.

He’s very weak, very scared, and he’s very tired.

He walks silently by himself back to his room, tears still making their way down his face. His feet feel heavy and he wonders if he’s going to sleep okay tonight. Suddenly he feels a hand gently rest on his shoulder.

“O-oh, I’m sorry, I —”  Saihara turns and is met with Kiibo’s oddly determined face. He blinks for a moment and just stares at him.

“Shuichi,” Kiibo starts, and Saihara feels a little shocked at the use of his first name. “Although I’m not confident in comforting others...I do not want to see you deal with this by yourself.” Saihara is still kind of just staring. He probably looks like a deer in headlights by how wide his eyes have gotten and he feels something form in his throat. He’s stunned. “So if there’s anything I can do to help, please ask me. Okay?”

_ Ah...Is this…?  _ Saihara feels overwhelmed again, not necessarily in a bad way, in a way that’s nice but still causes his brain to be forced into overload. He takes a shaky breath and goes to speak but a sob is what comes out instead and his head drops down so he’s looking at his feet. Tears are steadily falling from his eyes and onto the concrete below them. He feels embarrassed to be crying in front of Kiibo, but he can’t bring himself to think about it too much in that moment. He isn’t sure what he’s feeling and he’s not sure it’s a single emotion. His vision is blurred by a cloud of tears and he probably sounds and looks kind of pathetic. 

“D-Did I say something wrong?!” Kiibo sounds panicked and Saihara can’t form any words to say  _ no I’m just really overwhelmed at your consideration thank you for that _ so he just shakes his head and makes an attempt to wipe at his tears and stop them.

His attempts to calm down are futile though and he just lets the tears continue to fall. Kiibo seems to realize this after a few moments and takes it upon himself to lead Saihara back to his room.

Kiibo guides Saihara to the building with his hands on the other boys shoulders. Saihara is quiet and doesn’t make any movement to shrug him off. He walks beside him quietly while staring at his shoes. 

They walk into the building, Kiibo politely holding the door open and ushering Saihara inside. He continues to walk towards Saihara’s door, and gestures for the key. It takes the other a moment to realize what Kiibo’s asking for and soon complies. Kiibo unlocks the door and pushes it open for him.

“Get some sleep, okay?” He says and turns to leave.

“Wa-wait,” Saihara’s voice sounds a little worn out and he looks worse for wear. Kiibo turns back to him and cocks his head, curious.

“Yes?” 

“Can...you stay for a while?” 

Kiibo is sort of surprised and sort of confused but nods nonetheless. Saihara stepped to the side and Kiibo walked in.

Saihara wasn't entirely up to talking right now, in fact he didn't really have much energy to talk at all. But he didn't want to be alone with just his thoughts so maybe having Kiibo with him wouldn't be so bad. They were friends after all.

Saihara lazily takes his shoes off and shuffles towards his bed. He feels just about ready to collapse with every step. He sighs heavily and sits down, leaning his head back against the wall. He feels Kiibo just standing and staring so he makes a vague gesture that could be interpreted as  _ you can sit next to me _ . 

Kiibo hesitates but makes his way over. He slowly sits next to him on the bed and keeps his hands in his lap.

They sit in silence, the only sound between them is the shallow quiet breathing coming from Saihara. He felt comfortable with Kiibo’s presence next to him, and he was glad to have it. Despite how socially inept Kiibo could be, he could be a comforting presence for Saihara. It was a nice feeling, very different from the constant unease that always seemed to settle in his bones.

His eyes were shut and he felt like sleep was beginning to gnaw at him. He guesses it's to be expected from crying the way he did. His eyelids felt too heavy to open and sleep was slowly pulling at him. Before he could process it he was asleep.

Kiibo stayed sitting quietly next to him. Saihara’s head ended up leaning against Kiibo’s shoulder and it made Kiibo too nervous to move in fear of waking him up. Saihara looked really tired, and Kiibo could tell that he needed someone to tell him they were there for him. It was obvious enough, and seeing him crying only made it more obvious.

He hopes he helped in some way because he didn't much enjoy seeing his friends like that, much less Saihara who he valued most.

He lets out a soft sigh and glances at his friend. He lightly pats his leg in an attempt to be comforting. He looks back at the wall ahead of him and nods to himself.

“Goodnight, Shuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! kudos and comments are appreciated as well as feedback in general! you can find me at tumblr here:
> 
> tumblr: radsukeuchiha
> 
> thanks again!!


End file.
